


The Thirteenth Step

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Daddy Issues, F/M, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knifeplay, LITERALLY, M/M, Murder Husbands, Murderers, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Self-Destruction, Serial Killers, The End, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, thats it thats the plot, they got shit dads so they became serial killers to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Serial killers Philip Shea and Lukas Waldenbeck were killed tonight around nine thirty." The lady on the news spoke. "Together they killed five people within a three day span. The police say Philip was the one in charge, that he made most of the choices throughout this horrific event. Witnesses say that both boys seemed incredibly unstable and only seemed to make each other worse." The woman sighed. "Regardless of who did what, two bad people are off of the streets this evening, and that is something to be thankful for."Gabe turned off the TV. "I can't believe they did that. They killed people. Philip killed people."Helen stared at him for a moment before looking at the picture of him on the wall. "I can believe it.."





	The Thirteenth Step

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the episode The Thirteenth Step (season 6 episode 13) of Criminal Minds

1.

It was warm outside. School had just let out for the year and Philip and Lukas sat in a meadow. Lukas laid on his back, his arm shielding his eyes from the sun. The warm air blew around them, rustling all of the leaves. Philip sat next to him, picking petals off of flowers the same way he picked the wings off of Lukas. 

They were in a heated argument when it happened. Philip pushed up on his toes and looked up at Lukas with eyes darker than the words he spoke. He licked his sinful lips and pulled Lukas down by the collar. He lowered his voice, the voice soaked in honey and dripped onto Lukas' lips. The voice that gave promises and took them away just as fast.

"If you fly, it'll be with me." He smiled. Like the devil in an angels body. "Got it?"

Lukas had been scared many times, but Philip scared him. Not in the way his father scared him, though. He scared something inside of Lukas. Something Lukas had fought to push down. 

"We should leave." Philip spoke, his voice carrying in the wind. Philip always had crazy ideas. Lukas was just as crazy as Philip, though, because he always did them. "Run away or something."

"Our homes are here." Lukas replied. One of the petals had landed on his chest. He wondered if it felt nice for them. Lukas loved when Philips fingers curled around him and yanked him away. Did the petals feel the same? "Family. Friends."

Philip shot Lukas a look so cold that it made Lukas shiver. "Friends?" Philip tossed his head back, laughing so hard his body shook. Lukas shivered again. "Since when do we care about them, Lukas? They're disgusting and fake. We-" Philip jabbed his finger into Lukas' chest then into his own. "You and I are the only real people for miles."

Lukas swallowed, nodding. "Yeah but.. what about our family? You have Helen and Gabe. I got my dad-"

"The dad that beats you?" Philip rolled his eyes. "Thats not family. Thats abuse." Philip reached out and touched him, rubbing his thumb across his wrist. "I know its scary to fly, but you need to."

But Philip clipped his wings. "My dad.. he doesn't-"

Philip dug his nails into his arm. "Love doesn't involve pain, unless its the good kind." He winked at Lukas, a grin spreading across his lips. Lukas couldn't decide if he wanted to kiss them or punch them. "Love is what we have. Not what your father gives you. Got it?"

Lukas nodded. It was easier that way. "But where will we get a car? Money? Food? Place to say?" He sat up, digging his palms into the dirt. "Theres so much we need."

"Easy." Philip smiled. It was innocent. It was a lie. Nothing was never easy. It always involved pain. Maybe their love was the good kind of love. The love people insult and push away. Lukas would never push Philip away. "I'll just bat my lashes and call them mommy and daddy. It'll work. Trust me."

Lukas didn't trust Philip, but he knew it would work. After all, it had worked a million times on him. "Okay." 

2.

They left at midnight in Gabes new car. It still had the new car smell when they got in, but it was gone in an hour. Instead of smelling clean the car smelled of alcohol and cigarettes. Philip said they should try a harder drug, that cigarettes didn't even count and that they were numb to alcohol, but Lukas turned it down. No drug was more dangerous than Philip was.

"I wanna do something." Philip announced, turning the radio down. All they could hear was the engine humming and the wind blowing. "Have some fun. I'm bored."

"And drunk." Lukas curled his fingers around the wheel the way he wished to curl them around Philips throat. Maybe it would shut Philip and his crazy ideas up for once. "We ran away-"

"Its not running away if you're an adult. And we both are." Philip smiled around the cigarette dangling between his lips. He reached out and ruffled Lukas' hair like this was a game. It always was with Philip. 

"We stole a car." Lukas gestured around them. "Thats illegal. Just because they're your parents-"

"They are not my parents." Philips voice was sharp like a knife. Lukas wished he would cut him. "They're fake. Just like everyone else." He reached out and held Lukas' hand, his grip tightening around it like a snake, closing in on its prey. "You're the only one whos real. Who loves me." 

Lukas nodded, gripping Philips hand hard enough to leave marks. Thats how Philip liked it. Hard. Possessive. Dangerous. "They're going to call the police. We're 18. They can charge us as adults, Philip, this is serious. Please.. think long run." Not impulsive.

"Fuck long run." Philip screamed, rolling the window down. "We can die! Fuck life! Fuck living! This is all bullshit!" 

"Philip-" 

"Die with me!" Philip grinned. Like a killer. "Fuck this world! We're too good for it! Too raw!" 

"Philip!" Lukas screamed, slamming his foot down on the breaks. The car slid, swerving around, and Philip slammed into the dashboard. He never wore seat belts. He said they felt like cages. 

Philip pushed himself up from the dashboard. He licked his lips and looked up at Lukas with dark, hooded eyes. His nose was bleeding, the blood dropping onto his lips. He pushed Lukas back into his seat, climbing into his lap and kissing him. He pulled away and smirked. "You look good bloody.."

Lukas panted, looking up at Philip, nodding. "I can say the same.." His chest was heaving, his veins filled with adrenaline. "But-"

"They won't tell." Philip tilted his head to the side, smearing the blood across Lukas' lips. "They love me. I'm their broken little boy."

Lukas nodded, blinking, slowly. Philip was broken. But he was not theirs. He was Lukas'. 

3\. 

Driving with Philip drove Lukas mad. He screamed and ranted and switched the music every few minutes. Lukas debated on driving into the other lane and taking his hands of the wheel one too many times. He was thankful when their gas light came on. It meant a break, a much needed break.

The gas station they pulled into was old. The sign barely hung to the metal rods it was stuck to. The windows were dirty and the stickers on the gas tanks were rubbed off almost completely. Rust was on every piece of metal on the place. It was run down and disgusting. Just like the boy he loved.

Lukas pulled in front of one of the tanks. "Credit card or dollar bills?" He asked, clicking off his seat belt. He studied the area they were in. There was only one other car in the parking lot, probably the worker. One of the windows was cracked and another was covered with a black trash bag.

"Neither." Philip grinned like what he said was the happiest news in the world. This plan was crazy. This situation was crazy. Philip was crazy. Lukas was, too. Philip made him crazy. "We'll just steal."

"Are you-" Lukas stared at him, waiting for some signal to prove he was lying. "You're kidding! Jesus! Philip! This! We need this! Our car will not run without any gas! This isn't something we can get out of!"

Philip rolled his eyes, pouting like a child. "We can steal. I'll go in and flirt. You can shoot him. We can get as much gas and food and whatever the fuck we need. Its easy." He twisted around in his seat and grabbed one of the bags they brought. He dug around in it and pulled out a thick black gun. The smile on his lips and the innocence in his eyes made it look like he was holding a lollipop. 

"Philip.." Lukas breathed out. He was scared. "That.. thats dangerous. That can kill people. This... none of this is some game it has never been a game.." He babbled, pressing his forehead to the steering wheel. "Oh my god.." He whimpered. He couldn't breathe. "We are beyond fucked."

"Baby.." Philip spoke softly, but it was an act. All of Philip was. "You're okay. We're okay. We won't need to kill them. Just threaten them." He reached out and rubbed Lukas' arm. "Its okay, baby."

"Theres cameras." Lukas gasped out. "They will film us and see it and the police will find us one way or another. And we've already stolen a car and a gun... then it'll be threatening or something. God..." Lukas shook his head. "We need to go home."

"Baby." Philips voice was harder now, more stern, like he was a parent scolding a child. "I'm gonna go in and flirt with him. You come in and threaten him. It'll be perfect. And he won't tell. We're gonna be okay."

Lukas didn't believe him. "Okay." He mumbled, looking down at his lap. "Okay." 

4\. 

The inside of the gas station was just as gross and broken as the outside was. The floors were worn out and faded and the shelves were covered in dust. Philip wished they had chose a better place but you take what you can get when you're on the run. Philip pulled his jeans higher up on his hips as he walked towards the counter.

The man that stood behind the counter was young, but had an older look. Easily ten years older than Philip. He had curly brown hair and pale skin, in a way he looked like Philip. Reading glasses balanced on his nose. He reminded Philip of every man that hurt him. He was much taller and more filled out, he could easily take Philip. But Philip would rather be pinned underneath him for more fun things.

"Welcome to.." The mans voice trailed off. His eyes widened when he saw Philip. He had that kind of affect on people. "Afternoon." The man puffed his chest out and stood up straighter. His tongue darted across his lips. Philip wanted to feel it against his neck.

Philip swayed his hips as he walked. "Afternoon." He licked his lips, resting his elbows on the counter. "I need some gas.."

"Are you old enough to drive?" A disgusting smile spread across his lips. Philip wanted to peel his skin off with his own hands.

"I'm old enough to do a lot of things, sir." Philip smiled, tilting his head to the side. "So.. make this easy. How much is it?" 

The man leaned down. A cross hung from his neck. Sick. "Depends. What are you willing to pay, little boy?" 

Philip licked his lips, hooking his fingers in the mans necklace, dragging him down. "What do you want?" He raised an eyebrow. "Is your wife not loving you anymore?" 

The man blinked, slowly, as if he was high. "No, sadly, but I'm thinking maybe you will. You love your daddy, right?"

Philip nodded, climbing onto the counter in a swift motion. He swung his legs over the edge and wrapped his arms around the mans neck, dragging him against him. He wrapped his legs around his waist, nodding. "You have no idea.." 

The man kissed him. He tasted of beer and smoke and sickness. His grimy hands grabbed at Philip, leaving burn marks on his skin and brain. Philip brought his fingers up to the necklace, curling them around the gold chain. Within seconds the man was gasping. 

Philip pushed himself off of the counter, shoving the man onto his back, tightening the grip on his chain. "This is an act, isn't it? The whole religious thing." Philip grinned. "Men like you always try to hide behind bibles and prayers. But I-" His grip tightened. "I see right through you." 

The man gasped and whined, clawing at Philips arms. He stuttered and begged with broken words, but nothing made sense. Philip elbowed his hands away, leaning down and kissing his cheek. The mans hands dropped to his sides, his eyes rolled back into his head and his last breath was breathed into Philips mouth.

"Goodbye, freak." Philip grinned, slipping the necklace off of the mans neck.

5.

Lukas gripped his gun tight, watching Philip through the dirty windows. He studied the way Philip moved, remembering all of the times Philip walked towards him like that. He knew the man working would be doomed. No one could say no to Philips long lashes and pink lips. After all, that was how Lukas ended up in his mess.  

He watched Philip pull the man closer and whisper things that Lukas could only imagine. It made him feel sick. He watched Philip climb onto the counter and wrap himself around the man as if the man would save him. Philip had that habit. He did things that hurt him. Sleep with men double his age then scream and cry. Lukas wasn't any better, though. He drank  from the same bottle as his father and felt the liquid pain slip through his body.

They were bad. Just like the things they had gone through. Calloused hands tore them apart, bone by bone, and their fearful, hurt hands put each other back together. No medicine helped Philip. No therapy helped Lukas. The only thing that helped them was each other, even if it was painful and frustrating and downright hell. It was torture, but it was with each other. 

Lukas' grip only tightened around his gun when he saw Philip shove the man to the floor. He slammed the car door shut and ran across the parking lot. He pushed the gas station door open so hard it slammed against the wall behind it. 

"What the fuck!?" Lukas shouted, stomping as he walked towards Philip. He sounded like his father. He pointed the gun behind the counter. "Get the fuck up! Now!" 

Philip stood up, slowly. "I don't think our friend can get.. the fuck up." Philip looked down and kicked his hand. "Hes been unresponsive for a few minutes." Philip climbed up onto the counter. "What?" He pouted, like a child. "You don't trust me?" 

Lukas kept his gun aimed at Philip as he stepped closer. "No. I don't. You're a little brat. Of course I won't." His words burned like the bile rising in the back of his throat. "Did you knock him out?" Lukas looked around. There were no cameras. Thank god.

Philip smiled. "No, baby, I did something a bit more fun." He licked his lips and held up the cross. "He was sick. Like Todd. I fixed him." 

Lukas swallowed. Philip killed someone. He figured he should be more surprised. But he wasn't. "This isn't about you and your shit taste in men." Lukas jabbed Philip in the chest with the gun. "This is about us and how you're mine." He tossed the gun to the side of the counter, grabbing Philip by his neck. "Only mine." 

Philip pressed into his touch. "Do it. C'mon.." He squirmed against the counter, kicking and hooking his legs around Lukas' hips. He drug Lukas closer, like always. "Look at the adrenaline pumping through you.." He panted, grinding up against him. "How sweet. You're shaking.." 

"Shut up." Lukas hissed, digging his nails into the sides of Philips neck. He wanted to rip it out. Maybe bite it. "Bitch."

Philip laughed, reaching out and stroking Lukas' chest. "Make me, baby." 

Lukas reached down and yanked off his belt, his hand only tightening. Philip laughed again.

6.

Philip hung the necklace from the rearview mirror with a big smile on his face, like it was a trophy.

Lukas set the gun on the console between them. He started the car, looking back at the gas station. "You killed him..."

"He was a freak. He deserved it." Philips smile didn't falter. "I stopped him from hurting people. Ya know?" He looked back at Lukas. "Don't be such a prude. Ugly people like that exist. Be thankful I wiped one out."

"I know bad people exist but-" 

"You wanna be like the fakes." Philip scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You wanna pretend everything is pretty and okay.  That evil is in prison and that people can be okay."

"No, I'm not saying that, but I am saying jail would have been better." Lukas began to drive. "We're going home. This is out of hand."

"Since when has jail helped? A man who raped and molested me for twelve years got a restraining order and five months in prison." Philip had a scary look in his eye. Like he was about to hurt someone. Most likely Lukas. "Or when you called the police and told them about your dad beating you for the past six years. What happened?" 

Lukas swallowed. "We aren't talking about this-"

"Your dad smiled and said you had a wild imagination and that was the end." Philip gripped his arm so hard it hurt. "Now this is justice. Think of it like... karma. Except karma is two broken boys with sick minds and a few weapons." 

Lukas turned down a road before turning around completely and beginning to drive back the way they came. He gripped the wheel tight, glancing at Philip every few moments. "Fine. But we're seeing my dad first. Then Todd." 

Philip nodded, turning Lukas' head. He kissed him so hard it almost hurt. He bit his lip and licked the blood from them. "I want you to leave marks tonight.. more than usual."

Lukas smirked. "More bite marks? Or bruises?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of knife cuts.." Philip held his switch blade up, dangling it between his pretty little fingers. 

"Why?" Lukas asked. He wasn't afraid of hurting Philip, no, Philip was his to hurt, he was afraid of going too far.

"Wanna have marks on me forever." Philip smiled. Angelic. "So everyone knows who I belong to.." 

7\. 

It was sundown by the time they reached a motel. It was run down and empty and only a few miles from Tivoli. Perfect, as Philip described it. No one would want to stay there. The only way they would is if they were desperate or on the run. In a way, the boys fit into both categories.

Philip climbed out of the car, grabbing a handful of money from the bag. It was from the gas station, of course, but no one needed to know that. Philip waved at Lukas before stepping into the small building.

A man stood behind the counter. He was younger that Philip would have liked. Maybe only five or six years older than him. He was flipping through some car magazine and chewing on his bottom lip. He had brown eyes and buzzed black hair. Philip liked him, but for all the wrong reasons. 

"Hey, sir." Philip smiled. He batted his eyelashes and stuck his lower lip out. "You got a room for me and my boyfriend to stay in?"

The man looked up and smirked, straightening up. "All our rooms are empty. You want one or two beds." He didn't seem to take an interest in Philip. 

"One." Philip spoke, glancing over his shoulder. Lukas was still busy pulling bags out. He stepped around the counter, wrapping an arm around him. "You got a boyfriend?"

The man shook his head. 

"Girlfriend?" Philip asked. Those were his favorites. People who were taken. He liked tearing things apart, it felt better than being torn apart. Thats why he went after Rose and Lukas.

The man rose his hand. "Wife." He smiled. But he didn't push Philip away. That was the only sign Philip needed.

Philip took his hand and slipped his ring finger into his mouth. He slid his tongue up and down his finger, his teeth hooking onto the ring and dragging it off. Philip slipped the ring out of his mouth and set it on the counter. "Why don't you forget about her?"

The mans fingers curled around Philips hips. "I think I already have.." 

A click signaled a gun being cocked. Lukas stood in the doorway, pointing a gun at the man. "Forget about me, baby?"

Philip pulled away from the man, picking the ring up off of the counter. He threw money down and grabbed a room key. "Not at all." He wrapped his arms around Lukas, gasping when Lukas shoved him out of the room. 

Lukas slammed the door behind him, walking Philip up against the wall. "You're a slut, you know that?" His knuckles were white from how tight he gripped the gun. He pressed the tip of the gun to Philips chin, making Philip look at him.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Philip grinned.  

Lukas licked his lips, rubbing the gun across Philips lips. "Don't know yet." He slipped the gun into his mouth, glaring at the man. He drug the gun away from Philips lips.

"You wanna kill him, don't you?" Philip arched his back against the wall, following Lukas' gaze. "You should. Its fun." He patted Lukas' cheek before grabbing the bags and turning his back to Lukas, going to find the room.

He grinned when a loud bang echoed through the area. "Guess theres a thunder storm tonight.."

Lukas was behind him within seconds. "I think so, baby.." 

8.

The motel room was small with a TV that looked like it was from the 80s. Thin curtains covered the windows and dirty carpet crunched underneath their shoes. It was dimly lit and the door shook when it was moved. The bed was small, too, but Philip didn't mind that. He liked being close to Lukas. If it was his choice they would never leave each other ever again. 

Lukas set all of the bags down, shuttin and locking the door. He kissed Philips temple. "I'm gonna go change clothes. I'll be right back."

Philip nodded, watching Lukas step into the bathroom. Once the door was shut Philip pulled off his clothes and climbed into bed. He dug a knife out from one of the bags and flicked it open. It glimmered in the light like glitter. He was in love with it. Beautiful insanity. He pressed the cool metal to his skin and shivered. He laid back flat on the bed and slid the knife down his torso, his body shaking from excitment.

Lukas stepped into the room, stopping when he saw Philip. "We fucked a few hours ago. Get dressed." He wanted to, he really did, but he couldn't. They had killed two people in the past two hours. "Nows not the time."

"Now.." Philip pushed himself up on his elbows. "Is the perfect time. We're both running on adrenaline." Philip tilted Lukas' head up with the point of the knife. "Baby." He smiled. "Relax. We're okay. No one will miss those sorry fuckers." 

Lukas swallowed, nodding. "Yeah.. We're okay." He pulled away from the knife and grabbed Philips wrist. "Drop it."

Philip smirked. The devil couldn't compare to him. He dropped the knife into Lukas' hand. "Now we're getting somewhere."

Lukas shoved Philip back into the bed, straddling his hips. "Don't move. And ask to stop if you need me to. Okay?"

"Shut up." Philip groaned. "Just go. I've been waiting for hours.." He closed his eyes and gasped when the point of the knife cut into his collar. "God.. make an L."

"What?" Lukas asked, pulling away.

"Make an L. For Lukas." Philip looked up at Lukas in a loving way. Well, as loving as Philip could get. 

Lukas nodded, carving an L into his lovers skin. Blood dripped down his pale body and all Lukas could think about was licking it. It was crazy. He was crazy. He pulled away and swallowed, looking down at the blood. He cut across Philips chest next, smirking at the whimpers that escaped his lips. He carved a heart, grinning.

"I love you." Lukas muttered, dropping the knife. There was no sound when the knife hit the ground. Lukas wondered if screams could be heard if there was no one to hear it. What about gun shots?

"I love you." Philip replied, breathlessly. He drug his fingers across the beads of blood forming over the cuts. He traced a heart onto Lukas, then wrote out the word "mine". He tilted his head to the side, his hair dragging across the off white sheets. "We're a love story. One they'll remember."

It didn't sound promising to Lukas. Romeo and Juliet were remembered, too.

9.

They left early the next morning, speeding down forgotten side roads and empty boarded up houses. Music blared through the speakers and Philip hung his head out the window, grinning. They hadn't talked much since they left, probably because they knew what was coming.

Lukas' house looked different. Unreal. For some reason, being gone shifted everything. It all felt weird and out of place. Being gone for two days changed it all. It was terrifying but relaxing. Now it was detached. Lukas could pretend these things weren't his. That his life was never his life.

Knocking on the front door was scarier than pulling a trigger, but Philip was there for him both times. Philip had a knife tucked in the pocket of his too tight jeans and Lukas had a gun pressing into his lower back, stuck between his skin and the waistband of his jeans. The tightness of his belt caused the metal to dig into him.

Bo opened the door and looked Lukas over once, then Philip over twice. "You done running away? Was your vacation nice?" He scoffed, backing out of the doorway. "Thanks for bringing him home."

Lukas pulled out his gun and jabbed it into his fathers chest. "Get inside." He snarled. Maybe Philip wasn't the only one going mad.

They all stepped inside, Lukas shoving Bo into the living room, Philip closing and locking the front door. Bo sat down in a chair, raising both of his hands. Lukas kept his gun aimed at his chest, even though his arms were shaking horribly. Philip stood behind him, like the devil on his shoulder.

"Now.. Lukas... you need to calm down. Whatever this.. this freak-" Bo jumped when Lukas began to shout.

"He is not a freak! He is the only one whos loved me since mom!" He was crying. Philip said crying was for babies, but that was the least of his problems right now. "Hes protected me and taken care of me!" 

"I have loved you. I have protected you." Bo looked around. "Look at this house. I love you more than anyone, Lukas... you're my son." 

"Is your definition of love abuse?" Lukas laughed, wiping his eyes. "Thats why you always beat me? Why you always beat mom? Because it was still love if you kissed your knuckles before beating us, right?!" 

"It was not abuse." Bo was still calm. It only made Lukas more angry. "I was taking care of you two. It was my job to keep you in line. The real world won't love you like I do. The real world will chew you up and spit you out. You and your faggot boyfriend."

"Its-" Lukas took a deep breath. "Its not okay! Its not love! Its not normal! You're an abuser! You hurt me! You hurt her!"

"Are you done?" Bo smiled and Lukas fell silent. He could never be in control. "Because this little rant.. its cute. Its nice seeing your rebellious teen phase. But I'm not sorry. And I never will be." Bo stood up. "Look at you.. look at what you've become.. all because of me." 

Lukas dropped his arm to his side. "You sick fuck." He cried. Sobs ripped his insides apart. Tears slid down his cheeks and blurred his vision. "She killed herself because of you! You hurt her!" 

"Your mother was week.." Bo stepped towards him. "She couldn't live in this world. It was too late to teach her.. but you.. Lukas.. you-" 

Bang. 

10\. 

Bo fell to the floor with a thud, blood spilling out of him and onto the white carpet. He twisted around and gasped, broken phrases falling from his lips. Lukas looked down at his hand. The gun was gone. He looked at Philip next, who clutched the gun the way Lukas clutched his throat.

"What the fuck did you just do?" Lukas screamed, stepping towards Philip. Lukas could swear Philip only annoyed him to get him mad. Which made it even worse.

Philip leaned against the wall, smirking. "What we came here to do. What you were too afraid to do." 

"He was mine!" Lukas screamed. He felt rabid. "He was mine to kill! Mine to hurt! Mine, Philip!" 

"He was going to take the gun." Philip was unfazed. "You'll thank me. Trust me. He can't hurt you anymore." He cupped Lukas' cheek with the same hand that took lives. Lukas felt his stomach twist. 

Lukas grabbed Philips hand and yanked the gun out of his grip. He pressed the gun to Philips mouth. "Open."

Philip opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out. "You gonna shut me up? Punish me? Because I've been so ba-" He gasped as Lukas grabbed his neck, his nails clawing at the skin. 

Lukas slipped the gun into Philips mouth, laughing at how the boy choked and gagged around it. This was Lukas' favorite Philip. The small Philip with eyes full of tears. The Philip who has finally shut up. "You like that, don't you?"

Philip whined, gripping his shirt 

"Be a good boy and listen to me. I kill mine. You kill yours. If you do this shit again.." Lukas licked the shell of his ear. "I'll kill you." 

This wasn't a game anymore. It hardly was to begin with. It was war. On the outside and the inside.

11.

Todd was next. Philip was different on the drive to his apartment. Silent. Calm. Like he was about to plummet deeper into whatever the hell this was. He picked at his nails and glanced around nervously. This was the Philip everyone saw. The broken one. Lukad watched him for a moment. Maybe Philip wasn't different. Maybe he just was never the same.

Todd had a small apartment in the middle of an even smaller town. Drug deals and shootings happened near him. Philip always joked about how Todd complained about all the evil and bad around him as if he wasn't as sick as they got. 

Philip knocked. He told Lukas to stay behind him. Far behind him. That this was gonna be intense. Hard. Worse than the shooting and the strangling. This was personal. This was the man that broke Philip in ways that could not be described. The man that turned Philip into the monster you see on the late night news.

Todd opened the door. He was in a white tank top and jeans, a beer bottle hanging from his thin fingers. "Philip." He sounded surprised.

"Hi, daddy." Philip pulled the screen door open, walking Todd back against the wall. "I've missed you." He pouted. "You look afraid. Isn't it hard feeling scared in your own home, daddy? When the person you love the most hurts you?" 

Todd swallowed. "I've changed. I got therapy. Medicine. Philip.. I am so.. so sorry-"

"Yeah?" Philip laughed. Only he could in a situation like this. "You changed now, daddy?" Philip grabbed his wrist and guided it towards his chest. "Is that why you aren't shoving me around and ignoring my cries for help? Ignoring my nos?" 

"I abused you. I hurt you." Todd was crying. It felt good making him cry. "But I am not the same man. I've changed." 

Philip slid his hand down his body. "You've changed?" He shook his head. "I doubt it. I think I'm the one that changed. I just got too old for you." He laughed, dryly. It sounded painful. "The man that ruined my life can't even want me.." 

"Philip. I love you-" 

"I've heard that before." Philip pulled the gun out, pressing it to his jaw. "Like when you climbed on top of me and touched me? Like when you slammed me into walls and insulted me? Yeah, thats all love, Todd." He scoffed, pistol whipping him.

Lukas just watched. It was easiest this way. He knew better than to get in Philips way. He heard sirens coming, he knew those sirens were for them. But Philip needed this. He needed his control. Like always. Lukas shut the curtians and pushed a table in front of the door. They needed time, they always needed time.

Philip smiled. "You hurt other boys? Girls? You hurt them and tell them it was love?" He looked around the room. "I see a photo of you with a little girl-"

"My daughter." Todd gasped out. "I've changed. I have a life." 

Philip laughed, pressing the gun to his neck. "Not anymore."

Bang.

12\. 

Todd slid down the wall, his blood flying all over Philips face. Philip licked his lips and walked towards Lukas.

"Those sirens for us?" Philip asked, leaning against Lukas, all but collapsing in his arms.

Lukas nodded. "Yeah, Philip.. they are.." 

"Our fate was sealed when they touched us the first time, wasn't it?" Philip asked. 

Red, blue, and white lights flashed outside. Loud sirens blared, shaking the apartment. People screamed over the noise, trying to figure out what their next move was. Little did they know that it has ended. It was always going to end, right here. Covered in blood and cornered. Like a wounded animal. 

"Yes.." Lukas agreed. 

"They created us." Philip mumbled. Everything fell into place when that trigger was pulled. Lukas didn't know how to feel about it. Neither did Philip. "We were born to be good.. but they changed it. They ruined us. This is their fault." He rambled. "They controlled this all." Philip was sobbing into his chest.

"Then lets take our control back." Lukas mumbled. He kissed Philips head and pulled out his knife. He flicked it open and smiled down at Philip. His boy was beautiful in red. "Lets choose how this ends. Lets be in control.. they can't do shit now." 

Philip nodded, looking down at his gun. "I love you." He breathed out.

"I love you." Lukas mumbled. It sounded like a promise.

They unlocked the door, walking outside hand in hand. Voices began screaming at them, to put the gun down and to put their hands above their head. They didn't listen. They never did.

Philip squeezed his hand before raising the gun and firing. Screams erupted but none of them were theirs. They held hands as they fell, bullets showering over them. Blood spilled out all around, painting the building in their love. Their pain. Their everyrhing.

"Sounds like theres a storm coming.." Lukas whispered, using all of his energy to turn and look at Philip.

"Good thing I love storms.." 

Lukas loved storms, too, he did love Philip, afterall. 

13.

"Serial killers Philip Shea and Lukas Waldenbeck were killed tonight around nine thirty." The lady on the news spoke. "Together they killed five people within a three day span. The police say Philip was the one in charge, that he made most of the choices throughout this horrific event. Witnesses say that both boys seemed incredibly unstable and only seemed to make each other worse." The woman sighed. "Regardless of who did what, two bad people are off of the streets this evening, and that is something to be thankful for."

Gabe turned off the TV. "I can't believe they did that. They killed people. Philip killed people." 

Helen stared at him for a moment before looking at the picture of him on the wall. "I can believe it.."

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way condone all of this abuse and toxic relationships I just really enjoy writing dark stuff 
> 
> I'm also really proud of this


End file.
